


The Lacrosse game that didn't end so well - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Liam, Alpha Hale - Freeform, Derek Hale - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy, Hurt Liam, Momma Hale - Freeform, Multi, Pack Mom, Protective Hale, Protective Momma Hale, Puppy Liam, Vunerable Liam, liam dunbar - Freeform, reader - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: It's the big Lacrosse game of the season and to Liam's horror he's playing his old school - Devenport Prep and let's just say the game doesn't end too well...





	

Today was a big day for Liam, it was the big Lacrosse game of the season and if that didn't make him nervous enough Beacon Hills was playing against his old school - Devenford Prep. I had spent the morning attempting to calm him down and had to practically force him to eat breakfast regardless of how nervous he was, I was not going to let him play on an empty stomach. Liam was currently pacing nervously in the kitchen whilst I was running around the loft trying to get together his lacrosse gear putting it by the door so we couldn't forget and Derek headed into the kitchen to grab the snack bags and the cold water bottles from the fridge placing them in the little cooler bag before heading out to door to load it into the car.  
"What if I lose my temper and shift on the field?", he blurted out nervously looking up at me with sad eyes. I sat down on one the chairs at the kitchen table and pulled him onto my lap wrapping my arms around him.  
"Sweetheart, you are so much stronger than you think. I know you find it hard to control your shift but you've improved so much in the last few months and I couldn't be more proud of you. All you have to do is think of your anchor, whether it's Scott, the pack, Hayden or me and remember the mantra that Derek told you. Three things that can't be hidden", I continues to reassure him.  
"The sun, the moon, the truth", he replied and sighed before offering me a smile.  
"I believe in you", I told him and kissed his forehead. "Now let's hurry, we don't want to be late, honey", I pressed one last kiss to his crown before heading out of the room to grab my bag and coat before waiting for him at the door as Derek had already gone into the camaro to get the car started an heated up. As excited as I was for seeing Liam play in the big lacrosse game, I wasn't looking forward to sitting in the cold for the next few hours. 

We arrived at the field that was jam packed with players and the sound of deafening whistles as they practiced before the game officially began.  
"I'll go save some seats for us," replied Derek who kissed my cheek and ruffled Liam's hair. "Good luck out there, pup", he smiled supportively. Liam returned the smile and nodded.  
"I'll just go say hi to Scott and the rest of the pack on the team and make sure Liam's settled before joining you", I replied and went to help Liam get geared up.  
"Hey Y/N", I heard a voice from behind me. I knew that voice anywhere.  
"Hey Scott", I smiled at him going in for a warm hug.  
"How're you guys doing?", he asked returning the hug.  
"We're good but Liam here is nervous so just watch out for him", I said helping Liam put on his jersey. He nodded and ran back to the field joining the other players.  
Suddenly, I heard a wolf whistle come from behind me and the sound of snickering.  
"Woah, maybe you can help me gear up next gorgeous", yelled one of the players on the opposing team who sent me a wink before laughing and fist bumping some of his team mates before running back to the rest of the players. I could hear Liam practically growling under his breath.  
"Hey, it's ok. Just ignore them. They can't do anything, I'm here with two of my toughest boys ok?", I smiled at him gently brushing his hair away from his forehead and he blushed at the comment. He nodded and smiled up at me. Once I secured Liam's helmet he looked up at me with his beautiful baby blue eyes that made me melt.  
"I know you're nervous but you have nothing to worry about. I'll be right up there watching the whole time", pointing up to my seat beside Derek who nodded at us.  
"Thanks mom", Liam smiled sheepishly giving me one last hug.  
"Anyways, I'm so excited for the game so get going. Play the best you can and score some goals. I love you", I encouraged him before Liam had time to answer we were both deafened by the sound of Coach's whistle.  
"Get on the field, Liam!", yelled coach.  
"Ok go, good luck", I told him one last time before he ran off to his team mates and I headed up the steps taking my seat beside Derek.  
"He's going to be ok", he replied holding my hand.  
"I know", I simply stated focusing on Liam on the field the entire time.  
"Then why is your heartbeat racing?", he smirked and turning to look at me raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm his mother, you can't blame me for being nervous. That's my baby out there", I replied. Derek raised his hands defensively.  
"Ok ok, but you need to relax or your heart's going to burst", he joked chuckling and wrapped an arm around me pulling me close. 

The players lined up with their teams and I saw Liam look over at me and nod. I sent him a little smile and wave.  
"Good luck, sweetheart. Be safe", I spoke softly under my breath knowing his werewolf hearing had no problem picking it up as he looked over one last time and nodded at me before resuming his position.  
The game started off tremendously. There was a huge buzz in the air from the excitement rolling off from everyone in the bleachers cheering on their supporting team. Beacon Hills was doing well with Scott scoring the first two points and Liam scoring the third with Devenford Prep on scoring one point. The scoreboard remained 2-1 for a while until Devenford Prep's skills were kicked into overdrive as they caught up and took up the lead with the score being 2-3. God those guys were good. 

I looked over at Liam and saw two of the other players from the opposing team get up close and poke at his chest for a few times. I gripped Derek's arm and looked over at him seeing that he was concentrating.  
"Hey, Dumbar. Who was that gorgeous girl with you earlier? It can't be your girlfriend, she's way out of your league. Think you could get me her digits? I'd like a piece of that", one of them taunted laughing.  
"That's my mom, asshole", he growled at them.  
"Holy shit. No fucking way. Now I definitely want a piece of that", he laughed. He turned towards me and blew me kisses from the field and I could hear Derek practically growl under his breath and see that Liam clenched his fists.  
"You'd better what your back, Dumbar. We're going to rip you to shreds out there", replied Derek as he continued to repeat what the players were saying to Liam so I could hear too.  
"Gross and oh god", I replied slightly panicked.  
"Talk to him, babe. He'll listen to you", urged Derek looking over at Liam who was clearing getting agitated.  
"Liam, baby. Don't listen to them. You're doing really well. We're right here. We're so proud of you, baby", I spoke under my breath focusing on him and saw him turn around and look up at me. I nodded at him. Soon coach called for a quick break letting the boys catch their breath and talk tactics to climb up the leaderboard before heading back on to the field for the next half. I was so proud of Liam. He was loosening up and playing really well taking in what I'd said to him and concentrating on letting go of the shitty comments and not let them get to him. 

The boys headed back to the positions for the second half of the game but horror soon masked my face when I saw that once Coach had blown his whistle, the biggest guy on the opposing team who must have been twice Liam's height and almost double his weight come charging at him, flipping over him over his shoulder causing him to hit the floor and groan in pain. I swear I even saw Derek's face scrunch up at the sound of what must have been Liam's bones crunching.  
"Oh shit", replied coach looking at what just happened to Liam in shock.  
"Oh my god. LIAM!", I yelled racing down the steps with Derek right behind me as we ran on to the field trying to get to Liam but we were both stopped by coach.  
"The field is off limits during the game, miss", he told me holding his hand out to stop me.  
"Did you not see what just happened? That's my son now let me go", I protested trying to get past  
"What...really?", he asked shocked looking at me.  
"Yes really, now move", I shoved past him and ran onto the field kneeling down beside Liam.  
"The field is offlim-...", coach attempted to repeat to Derek.  
"That's my wife and my son", he simply stated and ran to us to kneeling beside Liam too.  
"Oh my god, Liam. Liam baby, it's ok. It's me, it's mom. I'm here", I reassured him taking off his helmet that had a small dent on the side of it which practically saved the other player from crushing his skull.  
"Mom...?", he called out groggily wincing in pain.  
"I'm here, honey", I told him pulling him up into my arms and close to my chest.  
"Liam, I'm so sorry. I should've seen it coming", replied Scott who ran over the beta in my arms.  
"It's not your fault, Scott", Liam replied still wincing in pain unable to move.  
Coach blew his whistle relentlessly again before shouting "That's it, Dunbar. You're done! Get off the field!", before turning to the guilty player and giving him a few words "and you, try that again with any more of my players and I'll kick your ass myself", he threatened and blew his whistle in his face out of pure anger.  
Derek tensed up at the sudden deafening sound almost shattering his ear drums and growled under his breath and glared at Coach with his signature look which made him run faster than anyone had seen before.  
"Hahahaha great job, DUMBAR! One hit and he's down!" laughed the same players on the opposing team mimicking a sports spokesperson. Derek glared over at them flashing his red eyes for a second causing them to freeze in terror before they ran back to the rest of their teammates.  
"Come on, honey. Let's get you home", I told Liam helping him up.  
"No, I'm fine. I can still pla-...ouch", he groaned in pain almost falling over.  
Derek wrapped an arm around his waist supporting him as Liam held on.  
"I don't think so, pup. We're taking you home. You'll thank us later", replied Derek rather protectively as he took him to the car. I headed back to the bleachers and grabbed our bags.  
"I'll come by after the game and check on him", Scott told me and I nodded waving him off as he ran back to to the team. 

We got back to the loft quickly and Derek grabbed the bags as I helped Liam into the living room and got him out of his lacrosse gear and had him lay on the couch so I could tend to him.  
"What hurts, baby? What can I do?", I asked him kneeling down beside him and setting the first aid box on the table before digging through it for antiseptic wipes to clean up the blood from the cut that was already healing on his forehead.  
"He'll heal in no time, don't worry", replied Derek who placed a kiss to my head as I tended to some of the bloody cuts on Liam's arm.  
"I know," I sighed. Derek walked over to Liam and sat beside him taking his hand and taking some of his pain away as his veins ran dark and Liam let out a relieved sigh sinking into his pillow. Once I wiped all the blood from his cuts, I checked him for more minor injuries but thankfully there was nothing else other than a few bruises that were already starting to heal.  
"Just rest, baby. Call me if you need anything ok?", I told him as I placed a blanket over him and placed a kiss to his forehead. He nodded and closed his eyes soon falling asleep.

A few hours later, Liam woke from his nap feeling better.  
"Hey sleepyhead, how're you feeling?", I asked him sitting beside him and brushing his hair away from his forehead.  
"Better than a few hours ago", he replied trying to sit up. I helped him sit up in a comfortable position and couldn't help but giggle at his adorable bed head.  
"Derek made dinner, I'll go get you hot plate. Why don't you go and freshen up?", I told him before lightly pushing him towards the stairs and heading to the kitchen to find Derek plating up the succulent slices of chicken along with a serving of creamy mashed potatoes and roasted vegetables.  
I put everything on a tray for Liam before heading back to the living room to find him bundled up under the blanket on the sofa watching the new xmen movie on tv.  
"Dinner, sweetheart", I called to him as I placed the tray on the table and took a seat next to him before taking the plate and cutting up the chicken into smaller slices for him and feeding him.  
"Mom....I can do it", he replied shyly blushing at the gesture of being fed.  
"I know you can, baby but I want you to rest besides I don't mind", I replied simply shrugging. I held the fork of food in front of him and smiled when he opened his mouth to welcome the piped hot goodness that made his stomach grumble which made me giggle. It didn't surprise me that the poor thing was starving. "Don't worry, there's plenty more sweetheart". Liam happily agreed to seconds and was even excited when I told him how I had even prepared dessert just for him. Sticky ginger cake with hot custard, it was a winter favourite in the Hale household.  
"You made all this when I asleep?", He asked surprised as I took a spoonful and blew on it to make sure it wasn't too hot before feeding him.  
"Yup, easy as pie", I playfully winked at him.  
"You sure you're not some kind of supernatural, mom?", he asked raising an eyebrow at me causing me to laugh and shake my head at him.  
"I promise, baby", I smiled and kissed his cheek. After making sure Liam was fed, I had Derek double check his wounds to make sure he was healing to which he thoroughly reassured me. You can't blame me for being worried. If I didn't worry about Liam, who would?

The three of us spent the evening on the couch watching the rest of the xmen movie with Liam snuggle up against my chest and Derek wrapping his arm around me holding me close as we enjoyed the warmth from the fireplace. That was until the rest of the pack flooded in to the loft letting the warm escape.  
"We came to check on Liam, we heard about the accident at the lacrosse game", replied Lydia worriedly as she wondered into the loft with her heels clicking against the floorboards.  
"I'm ok, I promise. Mom took care of me", Liam replied smiling up at me.  
"We knew she would", Scott stated confidently walking over the couch and sitting beside Liam and patting his shoulder gently nodding at both Derek and I. I'd always take care of Liam no matter.  
He's apart of this pack. This family. 

My family.


End file.
